Walk To Remember
by ParkHanaIsback
Summary: sudah 11 tahun berada di dunia entertainment sebagai idol grup bernama Super Junior. sudah banyak yang berubah,bahkan masing-masing member sudah mulai tinggal sendiri-sendiri tidak lagi hidup dalam satu dorm. ingatan-ingatan tentang Super Junior pun tiba-tiba menguar begitu saja seperti film yang di putar. Remember When 1 Evil Maknae Cho Kyuhun is up... first story


_**Walk To Remember**_

 _ **A super Junior Fanfiction**_

Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Grup yang beranggotakan 13 orang pria bernama Super Junior? Grup yang sering di bilang sekumpulan trainee yang gagal debut, grup yang berisi sekumpulan orang-orang bodoh yang tidak punya bakat tapi lihat lah sekarang. Grup itu sekarang menjadi grup yg besar, telah melaksanakan konser tidak hanya di negri sendiri dan negri tentangga tetapi hingga negeri sebrang.

Kesuksesan yang mereka dapat bukan suatu hal yang bisa di raih dengan gampang, berbagai pengorbanan dan kejaidan mereka hadapi dan membentuk mereka menjadi grup yang seperti sekarang.

Sudah hampir 11 tahun berada di dunia hiburan mereka tidak pernah sekalipun bersikap sombong terhadap Junior atau pun artis lain nya. sebisa mungkin mereka bersikap ramah dan tersenyum dengan siapapun meskipun mereka sendiri tersakiti.

Leeteuk sang leader menatap langit malam dari balik jendela apartement baru nya, berbagai ingatan di kepala nya menguar begitu saja. Keadaan apartement yang sepi membuat nya mulai mengingat-ngingat apa yang sudah terjadi selama ini pada nya. bahkan sekarang ia penasaran apakah member yang lain juga melakukan hal yang sama sekarang?

Ia tahu suatu saat hal seperti ini terjadi. Saat dimana mereka sudah tidak tinggal di Dorm dan beralih tinggal sendiri seperti sekarang ini. bagi Leeteuk dimana pun mereka berada yang terpenting hati mereka tetap sama karena member Super Junior bukan lah sekedar rekan kerja tapi juga keluarga. Dan malam ini entah kenapa ingatan mereka kembali ke masa-masa lalu,seolah mengajak mereka untuk mengenang kembali apa yang sudah mereka lakukan.

 **Remember When 1 ~ Evil Maknae Cho KyuHyun ~**

Udara malam di Seoul cukup untuk membuat nya beku jika ia tidak memakai mantel saat keluar dan ia lebih memilih berada di dalam apartement nya yang hangat sambil menyesap segelas Wine. Pria yang tubuh nya agak berisi itu duduk menghadap jendela apartement nta,sesekali ia menggoyangkan gelas Wine nya, menghirup lalu meminum nya sedikit. Begitulah caranya menikmati wine, tiba-tiba ia tersenyum ketika mengingat Leeteuk Hyung nya yang tidak tahu caranya minum Wine, bukan tidak tahu tepat nya sang Leader memang tidak bisa minum – minuman beralkohol.

Ingatan kecil tentang Leeteuk membuat ingatan-ingatan nya yang lain bermunculan seperti film yang di putar,ia pun memilih duduk di sofa dan menyandarkan kepalanya. Matanya menatap langit-langit atap yang bewarna cream.

"sudah 10 tahun ya" gumam nya sendiri. Ya. Kyuhyun juga memilih untuk membeli apartment sendiri dan keluar dari dorm yang sekarang di tempati oleh member Exo, Kyuhyun tetap berada di gedung yang sama hanya berbeda lantai. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka akan mengikuti jejak Leeteuk yang juga keluar dari dorm dan memilih tinggal sendiri.

Awal nya Kyuhyun tidak suka dengan keadaan yang seperti ini tapi lama kelamaan ia mulai terbiasa hidup sendiri. Ia mulai merindukan suasana Dorm saat pertama kali ia bergabung dengan Super Junior.

.

Bergabung menjadi anggota ke 13 di saat Super Junior sudah memulai debut nya, ia sama sekali tidak tahu harus melakukan apa dan bagaimana. Ia satu-satunya anggota yang memiliki waktu training yang singkat yaitu 6 bulan, berbeda dengan anggota lainnya yang menjalani trainee selama bertahun-tahun. 'penolakan' adalah hal yang pertama ia pikirkan ketika salah seorang manager memperkenal nya ke dalam dorm tapi kenyataan nya berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang ia pikirkan. Mereka senang ada nya Maknae baru yang memiliki suara bagus,tentu saja Hyung yang lain secara otomatis akan menjaga nya.

Tapi tidak dengan Leeteuk. Kyuhyun tidak pernah merasakan Leeteuk bersikap baik padanya yang ada adalah tatapan dingin dan nasehat-nasehat dengan nada tegas dan galak. Kyuhyun tidak tahu harus berbicara dengan siapa untuk menangani masalah nya, dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk ke kamar Ryeowook "kenapa Kyu?" Tanya Ryeowook. Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuh nya di kasur dan mulai meneteskan air mata nya "biar kutebak? Ini pasti karena Teuki Hyung kan?"

perlahan Kyuhyun mengangguk "aku tidak tahu kenapa ia membenci ku seperti itu, apa aku salah karena telah bergabung dengan kalian?"

"aku juga tidak tahu karena Teuki Hyung tidak cerita apapun, bersabarlah dan mengertilah keadaan nya. kau tahu sendiri kan,Leeteuk Hyung memiliki beban besar sebagai seorang Leader"

Tidak ada yang bisa di lakukan Kyuhyun selain mengikuti perintah sang Leader, berlatih dengan keras dan focus pada comeback stage Super Junior bersama dengan diri nya.

Latihan nya membuah kan hasil. Comeback Stage mereka bisa di bilang cukup sukses tapi butuh waktu sekitar satu minggu untuk melihat apakah mereka bisa membawa pulang trophy dari acara music.

Heechul hari itu bertugas menjadi MC bersama aktris cantik Goo Hyesun. Heechul hanya menyebutkan nominasi tangga lagu hingga no 3 ia sama sekali tidak tahu jika grup nya meraih peringkat pertama untuk pertama kali nya sejak mereka debut. Perasaan lega terlihat dari wajah mereka, air mata juga tak henti-henti nya mengalir tapi hanya satu member yang masih bersikap tegar yaitu 'Kyuhyun'. Ia tidak merasa kemenanangan ini bukanlah karena dirinya,dan ia tidak berhak untuk menangis. Bahkan Leeteuk masih menatap nya dengan tatapan dingin tanpa ekspresi walau mata nya penuh dengan air mata. "dia masih membenci ku" gumam nya.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan dan sosok yang ia kenal memeluk nya dengan erat,mengusap punggung nya dengan lembut "kau sudah berusaha dengan baik Kyuhyun-ah"

Kyuhyun tidak bisa menjawab ucapan Leeteuk yang memeluk nya,air matanya keluar begitu saja. Perasaan khawatir,perlakuan buruk Leeteuk dan semua yang ia rasakan selama ini menguar begitu saja "terima kasih Hyung" ucap nya sambil terisak. Leeteuk masih mengusap punggung Kyuhyun, mencoba menghentikan isak tangis maknae baru nya.

"maaf jika selama ini Hyung berlaku kasar pada mu, apa yang Hyung lakukan semata-mata bukan karena membenci mu. Hyung ingin mengajari mu bertahan dalam kondisi apapun nanti nya"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Kyuhyun karena namja itu sibuk menangis hingga kostum Leeteuk basah.

0o0o0o0oo0o

Kyuhyun menghela nafas mengingat pertama kali bergabung dengan SJ, perlakuan Leeteuk benar-benar buruk saat itu "memang Teuki Hyung itu baik seperti malaikat tapi ia bisa saja berubah menjadi malaikat maut" ucap nya sendiri. Kyuhyun menyalakan MP3 dan mengatur playlist lagu nya. ia kembali menyesap Wine nya, kali ini ingatan nya kembali ke tahun 2007 dimana ia mengalami kecelakaan yang membuat nya hampir mati.

Saat itu ia,Leeteuk,Eunhyuk,Shindong selesai melakukan siaran radio sekitar jam 2 pagi, mereka pulang dalam keadaan mood yang bagus. Meskipun tubuh mereka lelah tapi senyum mereka tetap merekah. Kyuhyun memilih duduk di dekat jendela sambil memasang Headset. Tak lama Kyuhyun mulai mengantuk dan memejamkan matanya.

Brak!

Brak!

Dugh!

Kyuhyun tahu ada yang salah dan terjadi dengan mobil nya tapi matanya benar-benar tidak bisa terbuka seolah ada yang memaksa nya untuk terus menutup mata. Ia hanya merasakan tubuh nya terlempar keluar dari mobil,samar-samar ia mendengar suara Eunhyuk yang menangis sambil menggenggam tangan nya "bertahan lah Kyuhyun-ah" . Ingatan-ingatan masa lalu nya kembali terputar di kepalanya,'jadi beginilah rasanya ketika mau meninggal'batin nya. Tangan nya mulai bergerak perlahan seolah ingin mengatup kan kedua tangan nya untuk berdoa tapi semuanya terasa sulit. Kyuhyun benar-benar ingin berdoa.

"kau ingin berdoa Kyu?"

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk pelan dengan mata yang masih terpejam. Eunhyuk pun meraih kedua tangan Kyuhyun dan menggenggam nya bersamaan dengan tangan nya,Eunhyuk terus berada disisi Kyuhyun tanpa memperdulikan tubuh nya yang juga terluka meski tidak terlalu parah.

.

Shindong dan Eunhyuk menjalani pemeriksaan lebih lanjut,untung nya tidak ada luka yang serius hanya memar dan shock. Mereka boleh pulang ke esokan hari nya tapi tidak dengan Leeteuk yang mendapat 170-180 jahitan di seluruh tubuh nya karena kaca jendela mobil yang pecah menancap di punggung,dahi dan juga badan nya yang lain,sedangkan Kyuhyun terbaring dalam keadaan koma karena keadaan nya yang cukup parah. Pneumothorax dan tulang yang patah membuat nya tertidur selama 3 hari, para dokter memvonis bahwa Kyuhyun tidak akan bisa bernyanyi lagi karena keadaan nya.

Selama ini Kyuhyun hidup dan tumbuh di lingkungan keluarga yang memiliki pendidikan tinggi dan bekerja di dunia pendidikan, bagaimana seorang anak dari keluarga pendidik menjadi seorang artis dan penyanyi? Impian Kyuhyun yang tidak di restui oleh ayah nya. tapi kali ini sang ayah dengan tegas mengatakan akan melindungi impian anak nya "anak ini adalah seorang penyanyi dan menyanyi adalah impian nya bagaimana ia bisa hidup jika ia kehilangan impian nya. "

"itu bukanlah hal yang harus anda khawatirkan, anak anda harus melakukan operasi secepat nya"

Jika Kyuhyun hidup tapi kehilangan suara nya untuk menyanyi sama saja dengan membunuh Kyuhyun dalam keadaan hidup,tapi jika tidak melakukan operasi maka Kyuhyun akan kehilangan nyawa nya. sang ayah benar-benar bingung.

"biar saya yang mengoperasi, saya punya metode yang tepat untuk menyelamat kan Kyuhyun tanpa membuat nya kehilangan impian nya"

Dokter berkebangsaan china itu pun menawarkan diri membantu Kyuhyun. Operasi yang membutuh kan waktu berjam-jam itu pun selesai juga dan tentu saja operasi nya berhasil. Semua member bisa bernafas lega karena sang Maknae berhasil selamat dari keadaan kritis, bahkan Leeteuk yang memiliki kondisi yang juga parah terus menanyakan keadaan Kyuhyun dan memaksa Kang in untuk mengantar nya ke kamar rawat Kyuhyun.

Meski album ke 2 kurang mendapat perhatian dari pengamat music,itu tidak jadi masalah bagi mereka karena yang terpenting adalah Kyuhyun kembali ke panggung bersama. Piala yang mereka dapat dari berbagai penghargaan di dedikasikan untuk Kyuhyun yang sudah berjuang untuk hidup.

"aku sama sekali tak menyangka kalian mengkhawatirkan ku"

"tentu saja kami khawatir, kau hampir saja mati!" seru Heechul sedikit histeris ketika mengingat keadaan Kyuhyun waktu itu "sekali lagi kau seperti ini, kau akan benar-benar mati di tangan ku"

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Eunhyuk "terima kasih Hyung, Karena telah disamping ku dan berdoa bersama ku"

"sama-sama Kyu. Aku senang kau kembali sehat"

"Ya. Mulai sekarang aku akan selalu berada di dalam Super Junior" ucap nya "tanpa suara indah ku ini Super Junior bukan lah apa-apa. Hahahah"

Entah sejak kapan tapi sikap Kyuhyun mulai berubah,terutama mulut nya yang kadang suka mengeluarkan kata-kata pedas.

0o0o0o0o0

Kyuhyun sangat bersyukur memiliki keluarga yang mendukung impian nya dan member sekaligus Hyung nya yang melindungi nya.

Terlalu banyak kenangan yang ada di kepala nya bersama Super Junior,dan tiap kenangan yang ada di kepala nya selalu membuat nya tersenyum. Ia ingat ketika ia memanggil Eunhyuk tanpa embel-embel Hyung,ia juga ingat ketika meledek Eunhyuk dengan kata-kata tajam nya. sikap nya yang usil pun membuat nya di juluki Evil maknae oleh Hyung-hyung Super Junior nya. terlalu banyak kenakalan yang ia buat tapi tidak satu pun Hyung yang memarahi nya, tapi suara tegas Leeteuk ketika menegur nya mampu membuat nya terdiam dan bersikap manis untuk sesaat. Hahahaha . Donghae pernah mencoba bicara dengan Kyuhyun tentang sikap nya tapi malah berakhir Kyuhyun menggebrak meja dan berteriak.

"Kyu… Hyung sangat senang kau bisa sukses seperti sekarang. Tapi apa kau tidak merasa sikap mu kadang-kadang….."

Brak!

Belum selesai Donghae bicara, Kyuhyun sudah menggebrak meja "Bukan Seperti itu Hyung!"

Donghae hanya bisa menghela nafas mengetahui kelakuan maknae nya. Leeteuk sendiri pernah mengatakan di acara variety show "kalian tidak akan menemukan Maknae yg nakal dan kurang ajar di Grup lain selain Super Junior"

Bentuk ke isengan Kyuhyun dan mulut tajam nya adalah bentuk kasih sayang yang lain dari nya. seperti nya Kyuhyun harus menemui mereka secepat nya,ia berharap jatah libur nya segera selesai dan bisa menemui Hyung nya. menemui Hyung nya untuk berbuat keisengan atau melontarkan komentar tajam, karena ia tiba-tiba saja merindukan kegiatan rutin nya itu.

"seperti nya aku tidak perlu menyiapkan komentar tajam untuk mereka,bertemu dengan mereka mampu membuat ku mengeluarkan mulut tajam ku secara otomatis. Hahhaha" gumam nya sendiri. Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduk nya, mematikan music dan menaruh gelas wine di wastafel. Ia mematikan semua lampu dan merebahkan dirinya di kasur yang empuk. "sampai bertemu nanti Hyungdeul"

Perlahan mata nya terpejam, nafas nya naik turun dengan teratur menandakan ia sudah masuk kedunia mimpi.

to be cont


End file.
